Serenade
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Escape wasn't an option anymore as her brown eyes sparkled with a certain evil that even Chrom couldn't slay. [ drabble ]


Hello! This was just a prompt I had received on Tumblr and found it amusing/good enough to post on here! The prompt originally was: _Person A serenades Person B with a New Year's kazoo/squawker/party horn_, but I changed it from a ship for reasons of my own. 'Sides, these two as siblings is far too cute to pass up on.

Enjoy!

* * *

She wasn't a party person.

No, there was way too many things to worry about than what dress to wear, who to dance with, or what to have to drink. All of those things were not on Lucina's agenda and the more she stood idly, and oh so awkwardly near the food table, the more she wished to leave. But this was her _parent's_ party, and leaving would be unacceptable and rude.

At least Cynthia was having a good time. Laughing, chatting with her friends while occasionally shooting a look a look towards Lucina to see if her elder sister had even moved an _inch_ since the party began (read: she hasn't). It was clear who was the more friendly, outgoing one of the two princesses.

Morgan made his round to the food table a second time, his eyes catching onto Lucina and smiling. The princess made an attempt at smiling back, but soon realized that there was a devilish tint and that only meant that trouble was soon to come her own way. Whether it was from the tactician himself or someone else though, Lucina was unsure. And a part of her wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

But he nodded, politely, and just as he was turning away she could have sworn she caught a wink. Her face flushed, just briefly, at the thought of such a thing before she shook her head and looked forward once more.

Only to find her charming younger sister smiling boldly at her. And that's when she knew that the trouble she once thought of had found her. Escape wasn't an option anymore as her brown eyes sparkled with a certain evil that even Chrom couldn't slay.

"Hiya, sis!"

Grunting, Lucina attempted a step backwards but failed. "Hello, Cynthia."

"How's the food?" she questioned, taking a step closer and letting her own smile grow by the moment. If Lucina didn't make an attempt to ease herself out of this conversation, she knew embarrassment would be facing her full force.

"I wouldn't know; I haven't tried it."

Humming as a response, Cynthia reach past her and grabbed a small croissant. Making a step forward, Lucina was quickly cut off as her younger sibling flashed a pout and raised a hand to cease her movements. "You totally should — here!" Shoving the croissant into the elder's hands, Cynthia's grin grew wider. "Eat mine!"

Lucina's blue eyes glanced down briefly to gaze at the bitten pastry. As she was about to protest, she quickly noticed a kazoo in her sister's mouth and she had to wonder how she missed Cynthia placing it between her lips. Gulping, Lucina knew _exactly_ where this was going.

"Don't." Was her first plea, eyes widening with evident fear. It was more than obvious that her sibling took note of it, taking in a breath and being _more than amused_ when Lucina winced. "Please Cynthia, not _now_."

If the younger of the two didn't have the deadly weapon in her mouth, she would have grinning like a mad man. Taking in another deep breath, Lucina reached forward in an attempt to take the kazoo out of her sister's mouth, only to fail and cause the embarrassment to start early.

The dreadful noise emerged from the kazoo like a wrecking ball. It attacked her ears sharply and she could only wince as she realized it was only the beginning of the end for her. Bystanders turned their heads, them too alarmed by the noise before shaking their head at the realization of what was happening. Face rising with heat, Lucina stood in shock, unsure of what she could possibly do.

If there was a tune that Cynthia was attempting to hum along too, she wasn't catching onto it. Most of the chatter in the ballroom had begun to simmer down as people's ears caught onto the horrid noise. All the while, the younger princess was having the time of her life.

And just when Lucina thought things couldn't get _any_ worse, then came Morgan with a kazoo of his own (and the only question the blue haired could ask was: _where were they getting these?_). Humming a completely different tune than Cynthia's, the two tones attacked each other, creating a noise so deadly that Lucina nearly covered her ears in disgust.

_Nearly._

Save for the fact that she could be dying with embarrassment, Cynthia was having fun. It felt wrong of her to take away that amusement because of how_ god awful_ the sounds were, or that her sister was entertained after such a dark time. Was she going to get some sort of payback later? _Of course_ she was.

Especially to Morgan.


End file.
